Demain dès l'aube
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur l'univers Avengers. (Apparition de x-men, spideypool et autres guests MARVEL à prévoir). Multi-pairing. Venez jouer avec moi !
1. Mémoire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les univers appartiennent à Marvel. Merci à eux.

 **Genre :** De tout : romance, drama, comédie, la totale.

 **Rating** : T pour l'instant, possible évolution !

 **Personnages** : Multiple. Ce sera très majoritairement du Avengers, mais avec apparition de x-men, des 4 fantastiques, de spideypool, bref, les têtes connues quoi !

* * *

 **Salut mes chous.**

 **Voici un nouveau projet que j'offre à vos regards critiques.**

 **Je me lance donc dans ce format qui m'est parfaitement inconnu, mais qui m'attire depuis longtemps ! C'est grâce au collectif Noname, et particulièrement à Elizabeth Mary Holmes que j'ai découvert la chose. (Merci à elle !)**

 **Or donc, voilà comment ça se passe. J'utilise un générateur de mots français aléatoires. Et le mot qui sort, j'écris un drabble dessus. Simple, efficace. Ils feront tous 100 mots, d'après le compteur de Word. ( Cela dit, si vous souhaitez, vous pouvez aussi proposer des thèmes. Je vous écoute avec attention.) Pour le premier, je l'ai écrit lors d'une soirée drabble, et le thème proposé était « Mémoire. »**

* * *

 **Mémoire**

Saloperie de gêne mutant. Si encore, avec cette incapacité à crever, Ajax lui avait refourgué une bonne vieille amnésie de derrière les fagots. Mais non : les seuls trous de mémoire que connaît Deadpool sont liés au fait d'éteindre le gaz en partant de chez lui. C'est ça, l'immortalité. Etre amené à vivre, à survivre aux autres, et à se rappeler. Encore, toujours.

Wade regarde l'horizon, bien conscient que sa folie le protège de ce fardeau mémoriel.

Ou alors non ?

Ses doigts caressent le marbre usé. Le temps a effacé les lettres gravées sur la tombe.

« Peter. »

* * *

 **Voila pour ce premier essai, donnez-moi votre avis et vos conseils ! ( Et je sais, pour un recueil sur Avengers, je commence par du spideypool... Mais hé! Peter est un Vengeur maintenant, alors ça compte =D )**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	2. Pizza

**Le thème est : Loki qui mange de la pizza ? Merci Emma atchoum franchement pour ce superbe thème xD j'imagine bien la scène se dérouler à la tour Avengers.**

* * *

Le mélange des saveurs se révèle incroyable. La texture, tour à tour molle, croustillante, le goût épicé, une petite pointe de sucre, l'apprêté d'une olive inattendue… Un délice.

Loki n'en revient pas. Il s'en lèche les doigts, mettant de côté son image de dominateur sensuel pour quelques instants. Une question le taraude cependant et il se tourne vers l'expert en rouge et noir à l'autre extrémité du canapé :

\- Pourquoi les ananas, Monsieur Pool ?

Le mercenaire lève un doigt impérieux, pour déclamer, avec toute la sagesse du monde :

\- L'ananas sur la pizza, c'est la vie, mec.

* * *

 **… Bon ben voilà… Au moins c'est moins déprimant que le premier, n'est-ce pas ? =D**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner des mots pour la suite !**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	3. Secret

**Bonjour mes lapins ! Merci pour votre soutien c'est super cool !**

 **Après notre détour pizza, le mot que m'a proposé le générateur était « secret ». Allons-y donc !**

* * *

 **Secret.**

* * *

Tony a encore le goût des lèvres fines sur les siennes, le souffle court et l'esprit embrumé. En face de lui, le Super Soldat n'en mène pas large non plus, gêné, alors qu'ils se séparent maladroitement.

Que dire dans cette situation ? Que faire ? Ils échangent un regard hésitant. Comme toujours cependant, Tony a la solution à tous les problèmes. Et embrasser un homme, son meilleur ami, son partenaire, son commandant : c'est un problème. Surtout si leurs collègues le découvrent.

L'ingénieur s'éloigne d'un pas, hausse une épaule.

\- Ce sera notre secret, d'accord ?

Hochement de tête silencieux.

* * *

 **Voilà pour vous ! proposez-moi des mots =) (** **Aho-Ushi-Lambo** **, je réfléchis pour un thème JO, voyons si mon esprit arrive à pondre quelque chose sur un thème que je maîtrise aussi MAL que le sport xD )**


	4. La guerre froide

**Salut mes poussins ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews votre enthousiasme est juste adorable ! Je note toutes vos propositions de thèmes dans mon document word, et je ferai au fur et à mesure de l'inspiration :p**

* * *

Tout le monde pense que la guerre froide s'achève en 1991. La chute du communisme, l'effondrement de l'URSS, les relations internationales qui tiédissent… Naïveté. Naïveté que cela. La vraie guerre froide, elle a lieu, maintenant, ici, sur le sol-même de l'état de New York.

La vraie guerre froide, c'est Natasha Romanoff, les couleurs de son pays tatouées sur les joues, toutes griffes dehors, bondissant sur l'ennemi porteur de la bannière étoilée.

Pauvre Steve Rogers, terrassé sur son propre canapé.

L'inconscient. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire « _Je pense que les Russes vont perdre contre la France ce soir_ ».

* * *

 **Voila, le thème était bien sûr le fameux,** **je cite :**

 **«** **Les Avengers ne viennent pas tous du même pays alors est-ce que les JO finissent en risque de troisième guerre mondiale ou... ?** **» de** **Aho-Ushi-Lambo** **. Voilà ce que mon esprit en a fait xD**

 **A très vite !**


	5. Tardis?

**Oui, je sais, je sais. Je devrais être en train de réviser mon entretien de mercredi, ou alors en train d'écrire les cercles/les lois/ ce fameux projet de fic original censé voir le jour en septembre, mais… En fait je me retrouve ici xD Mais je vous sens tous super motivés pour me donner des thèmes tous plus débi… euh, intéressants les uns que les autres, alors je me motive à mon tour !**

 **Le thème d'aujourd'hui est donc … « Une machine à remonter dans le temps stylée » Merci Amy L. Sakura !**

* * *

Il tremble. Trop de café dans les veines, pas assez d'alcool.

Tony se concentre, il serre les vis, vérifie les équations sur l'écran holographique, ordonne à Jarvis de lancer le dernier album d'AC/DC. Enfermé dans son atelier pour fuir le monde.

Mais le monde vient à lui. Steve pose une main sur son épaule. Au mur, il y a une photographie de Pepper. Avant qu'elle ne parte avec Happy. Le nom du projet de l'ingénieur clignote en rouge sur le mur.

 _« Remonter le temps. »_

Steve sent son cœur se serrer. Comment lui dire ?

Pepper ne reviendra pas.

* * *

 **Ouah j'ai eu du mal à faire 100 mots sur celui-ci ! J'en avais 200 au début, j'ai dû virer la moitié du texte xD**

 **Alors je sais pas pourquoi mais je les écris tous au présent ?!**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	6. Robot

**Salut mes lapins !**

 **Ça roule ? Merci pour toutes vos marques d'affection, ça me fait super plaisir.**

 **Voici donc le nouveau drabble, dont le thème, proposé par Tinette, est « Robot » !**

* * *

 **Jarvis 1.0**

* * *

Les rires moqueurs, dans l'amphithéâtre, ne l'atteignait pas.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétendait. La tête penchée sur ses notes, faussement intéressé par le cours de régulation des systèmes linéaires continu. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille : il maîtrisait ce sujet depuis longtemps.

Les rires des autres et l'ennui : voilà le quotidien des surdoués qui entrent au MIT à quinze ans.

Une boule de papier ricocha sur lui, Tony baissa la tête.

La solitude était un mal dévorant.

 _M'en fous. Je vais construire un robot, il sera mille fois plus intelligent que tous ces débiles._

 _Il sera mon meilleur ami._

* * *

 **Des bisous mes lapins, je retourne travailler à mes cercles =)**

 **Laukaz**


	7. De l'Art

**Voici le dernier né mes lapins ! Merci pour tous vos encouragements !**

* * *

Contemplation muette.

La force du regard, sous les sourcils froncés. Constamment. Quelques mèches éparses tombent devant ses yeux dont on ne peut deviner la couleur. Mais la colère, oui, on la lit sur ses traits tirés, creusés, mangés par une barbe de trois jours. La ligne mince d'une bouche qui ne sait plus sourire, les épaules larges du soldat, le début d'un membre bionique…

Steve repose la feuille et le crayon. Ses yeux s'échappent par la fenêtre de la tour Stark.

Il l'a représenté comme il est maintenant, inconsciemment.

Dieu, qu'il aurait préféré le peindre comme dans ses lointains souvenirs...

* * *

 **Le thème était proposé par Nana Umi. Il s'agissait du mot Portrait ! (Les autres, je note tout, patience, l'inspiration viendra :p ) J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Laukaz**


	8. L'Archer

**Salut mes chous ! Un petit drabble pour vous en ce dimanche pluvieux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Tu ne sais pas lire le Vieux Norrois, alors tu ne peux pas vérifier... murmura Natasha, fataliste.

Loki offrit son air le plus innocent. Il se replongea dans l'étude du parchemin, studieux, pour confirmer :

\- Il est écrit : « S _eul un archer dansant à la pleine lune au milieu des douze statuettes enroulé dans du jambon ouvrira la porte de Zaral Bak et permettra l'accomplissement de la prophétie. »_

Sous le regard mitigé des autres Vengeurs, Clint jura et commença de se déshabiller.

Dans l'ombre, un sourire moqueur fleurit sur les lèvres du sorcier.

* * *

 **Voilà mes lapins. Vous pouvez remercier Jotunn-Ray pour son super thème : un Clint enroulé dans du jambon ! Je remercie aussi les auteurs du Donjon de Naheulbeuk xD**

 **Des bisous mes lapins !**

 **Laukaz**


	9. Gendre

**Salut mes lapins! Merci encore pour toutes vos marques d'attention, ça me fait tellement plaisir!**

 **On continue avec un nouveau thème proposé par Leia22 : gendre. Merci à elle, et n'hésitez pas à en proposer d'autres, je note tout!**

 **Ici, j'ai surtout voulu insister sur le dialogue. A vous de me dire si ça rend bien!**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Wilson ?

\- Ben, je me disais, comme je suis bientôt votre gendre, je peux squatter le frigo de la tour Stark… Non ?

Tony rougit, puis blanchit. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Merde… Peter vous a rien dit…?

Wade sautillait sur place, confus.

\- Non bah rien alors, oubliez.

Le hurlement parcourut tous les étages de la tour :

\- PETER PARKER-STARK-ROGERS, VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Bon ben je vais vous laisser…

Tony attrapa le mercenaire par le col, alors qu'il tentait de fuir.

* * *

 **Des bisous mes lapinous.**

 **( 100 mots, c'est vraiment bref. Bref mais intense, espérons xD J'ai tout voulu faire dans le sous entendu. En même temps, avec si peu d'espace d'expression, dur de faire autrement! )**

 **Laukaz**.


	10. Une nuit sans lune

**Salut mes lapins. Merci pour votre soutien, vous êtes adorables !**

 **On continue donc !**

* * *

L'infiniment grand, et l'infiniment petit. A jamais intriqués les uns aux autres, les atomes reproduisant les schémas des galaxies.

Jane l'avait toujours su : sa vocation était là.

Au-dessus de sa tête, il lui semblait que le ciel tout entier ruisselait sur elle, étoiles brûlantes piquetées dans une nuit sans lune. Tant de possibilités, tant de questions. Pourtant, une seule lui agitait l'esprit, alors qu'elle regardait le cosmos.

 _Reviendra-t-il ?_

La source de ses insomnies. Elle sourit, allongée dans l'herbe. Heureusement, même quand elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, elle n'était jamais vraiment seule.

Des milliards d'étoiles veillaient sur elle.

* * *

 **Pour celui-ci, il s'agit d'un double thème !**

 **ItzMy01** **avec Espace et Kinderr avec Insomnie ! Merci les filles !**

 **En attendant le prochain, et au risque de me répéter pour certains qui m'ont sur facebook, j'ai écrit un OS qui s'appelle « Depuis les ombres ». Même si vous ne connaissez pas du tout le fandom ( Overwatch), le texte est construit pour que vous puissiez le découvrir ! ( Et du coup venir jouer avec moi héhé)**

 **A la prochaine mes lapins.**

 **Laukaz**


	11. Bibliothèque

**Salut mes lapins! Ça roule toujours pour vous? Je suis un peu au ralenti sur mes fictions en ce moment, j'ai encore des entretiens cette semaine, mais après ça devrait aller mieux, promis! En tout cas tous vos encouragements me font un bien fou! Merci à vous!**

* * *

Un petit tour chez le coiffeur lui ferait du bien. Est-ce possible, tant de boucles sur un seul crâne ? Diantre, qu'il a l'air sérieux, avec ses lunettes ainsi perchées sur son nez aquilin. Un mauvais tour de mon cru accrocherait peut-être un sourire sur ce visage grave…

Je me demande ce qu'il lit aujourd'hui? La dernière fois, c'était un traité de physique quantique.

Et si… Oui, je pourrais distraire l'attention générale. Une petite illusion, et je lui vole son précieux livre. J'imagine déjà son air perdu, son incompréhension.

Je suis sûr que la surprise lui ira merveilleusement au teint.

* * *

 **Ce thème est celui de Guest du 4 septembre. Bon, ok, j'ai un peu modifié. Mais quand même :p Il s'agissait donc de "Loki se fait repérer alors qu'il stalke un autre perso." Sauf que j'ai décidé qu'il était discret, voilà tout xD A la prochaine!**

 **Laukaz**


	12. Rentrée scolaire!

**Bon je m'attaque aux dix mille propositions d'Obvy xD ( merci à toi ! En vrai j'en ai fait que trois.) Alors pour ce chapitre là c'est un peu spécial, je vais enchaîner plusieurs drabbles. Imaginez donc un univers commun à tous : un genre d'UA ou tous nos avengers sont lycéens, et à priori sans leurs différents pouvoirs. Genre Tony, génie des maths et de la physique, construit des robots dans son temps libre mais a des problèmes de comportement en cours, Steve, élève modèle, beau, fort, intelligent, admiré de tous, Loki, l'emo un peu rebelle un peu gothique qui terrifie légèrement le reste de la classe, Thor, son frère beau gosse à peine simplet, Wade le taré ( ça ça change pas des masses…) bref, vous voyez le topo !**

 **Allez, c'est parti ! (Je vous préviens y'en a un légèrement cru xD )**

* * *

Depuis peu, les heures de permanence n'ennuyaient plus autant Wanda. Elle se calait au fond de la salle, avec ses livres. Elle s'évadait pour une heure.

Cet autre monde l'attirait bien plus que la triste réalité lycéenne où elle évoluait. Un monde de magie, d'aventures et d'amitié. A chaque page dévorée, elle s'éloignait davantage de la Terre, pour s'approcher de Poudlard.

Pietro lui secoua gentiment l'épaule en s'installant près d'elle.

\- Toujours dans ton bouquin ?

Wanda acquiesça à peine, déjà replongée dans cet univers fabuleux.

C'est sûr, elle le sentait. Dans une autre vie, elle avait été une sorcière.

* * *

\- Allez, mec…

\- Fous-moi la paix abruti.

Wade soupira, se renfonça dans sa chaise, insensible aux charmes du cours de philosophie que leur prodiguait un ancêtre ayant déjà atteint mille fois l'âge de la retraite. Cependant, le lycéen n'était pas du genre à renoncer aussi facilement.

Excédé à côté de lui, Peter intervint :

\- Arrête voir d'emmerder le gothique, il va te jeter un sort… Tu lui veux quoi d'abord ?

Wade pouffa.

\- Tout le monde dit que c'est un sorcier… J'essaye de le convaincre de faire apparaître une licorne !

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

\- Allez quoi, il paraît que tu fais aussi des filtres d'amour ?

Le regard glacé de Loki en aurait dissuadé plus d'un, mais Wade n'en faisait pas partie.

Dans les couloirs bruyants, il avait rattrapé le jeune homme en noir, toujours studieux, toujours sérieux, qui ne décrochait jamais un sourire.

Son exact antithèse, en fait.

Tony Stark, égérie du lycée, débarqua dans le couloir avec sa cohorte de suivants et de groupies. Wade capta le regard que l'autre coulait vers Tony.

Il chuchota, moqueur :

\- Si tu me fais apparaître une licorne, je te file son numéro…

* * *

La sonnerie libératrice finissait à peine de retentir.

\- On va se manger une glace ? proposa Thor.

\- Grave. Banane-fleur de cactus, indiqua Steve.

Thor eut une moue sceptique.

\- Quel manque de goût. Melon-framboise, c'est la vie. Hein, Tony ?

Mais Tony les écoutait à peine, le regard dans le vague, en direction du frère de Thor accoudé contre son casier. Il grommela, de manière à ce que seul Steve puisse entendre :

\- C'est pas que j'aime pas la glace, mais là maintenant tout de suite, c'est plutôt ses deux boules à lui que je lécherais bien…

* * *

 **Voilà ( aerm, désolée pour cette fin brutale xD), les thèmes étaient donc :**

 **-Wanda qui regarde harry potter pour la première fois.**

 **-Wade qui veut convaincre Loki de faire apparaître une licorne.**

 **-Une guerre déclenchée par les parfums de glace.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	13. Octobre au féminin

**Salut mes chous ! Ça roule ?**

 **Alors pour cette fois-ci, encore un concept particulier. Ce chapitre répond au challenge d'octobre du collectif NoName. (Le thème : les femmes !)**

 **Pour le défi de l'auteur, je dois vous parler des femmes qui m'ont le plus marqué… Bon, mes grands héros dans la vie c'est plutôt des hommes, car pendant très longtemps, la science et les lettres c'était plutôt un truc d'hommes. Cela dit, fort heureusement de tout temps certaines ont transgressé et donc je vais vous citer Marie Curie, Valentina Terechkova et Georges Sand. Sinon, j'ai eu des profs exceptionnelles pendant mes études d'ingénieur, brillantes et bienveillantes. Sans plus attendre, le texte. Voilà comment ça se présente : je vais écrire plusieurs drabbles, chacun mettant en avant une qualité que j'admire chez les femmes. (Et chez les hommes aussi en fait.) Je ne citerai pas de nom dans ces drabbles, c'est à vous de me dire de qui il s'agit en reviews :p ( Allez, pas de panique c'est faciiiile !) Bonne lecture, et merci d'être toujours présents au rendez-vous =D**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sort de la baignoire, dégoulinante, le miroir de la salle de bain lui renvoie un reflet qu'elle préférerait éviter. Mais impossible de fuir ce corps trop mince, trop anguleux. Trop musclé, trop couturé de cicatrices. Chaque marque raconte un peu plus sa vie à qui sait lire.

Elle caresse distraitement la ligne blanche qui court sur son bas-ventre. Elle pense à ce qu'ils lui ont pris, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Elle relève le menton, affronte son reflet, narquoise. Elle s'adresse à elle-même, et la rousse dans le miroir montre les dents :

\- Tu veux ma photo ?

 **C** **ourage**

* * *

Elle retourne toute la pièce à la recherche de son foutu cahier. Mais si, il était-là, entre le traité de mécanique quantique et la loupe binoculaire. Elle renverse un peu de café, fébrile, cligne des yeux. Il est déjà quatre heures du matin, allons bon, où est ce maudit cahier ?

Victorieuse, elle attrape un amas de feuilles froissées, recouvert d'équations incompréhensibles pour tout non astrophysicien.

Elle relit quelques lignes, corrige une intégrale, et, satisfaite, ajoute une variable.

Elle se laisse enfin tomber sur le canapé défoncé, au milieu de toutes ses recherches.

Borel, elle l'aura mérité, son prix Nobel.

 **Intelligence**

* * *

Ses talons claquent sur le bitume du tarmac. Le vent hurle et s'engouffre entre les avions, dans les moteurs, dans ses cheveux. Elle se penche pour glisser quelques mots aux deux secrétaires qui l'accompagnent. Qu'il est bon de regagner le sol après des heures de vol.

Elle défroisse son chemisier, accepte la main tendue que lui présente le responsable de Carter Steel, venu la chercher en personne. Officiellement, c'est encore Stark le patron, mais personne ne se voile la face. Ivrogne inconscient et immature, sans une marionnettiste de talent pour diriger dans l'ombre, l'entreprise se serait écroulée depuis bien longtemps.

 **Professionnalisme**

* * *

Il s'est encore endormi sur le canapé, sans voir la fin du film. Pourtant c'est lui qui l'a choisi, ce maudit film ! Une comédie. Comme toujours. Elle aurait voulu un film d'horreur, mais il fait des cauchemars, ensuite.

Elle passe une main douce sur les cheveux d'argent, caresse le visage posé sur ses genoux. Serein. Détendu comme jamais en plein jour.

Elle se sent toute ankylosée, à rester ainsi, mais elle ne bougerait pour rien au monde. Délicatement, elle attrape le plaid tombé par terre et recouvre Pietro. Il grogne, se tourne vers elle, soupire de contentement.

Elle sourit.

 **Bienveillance**

* * *

Le couteau tombe au sol. Elle grimace, se retient in extremis de lâcher un juron. Elle inspire profondément, ramasse le couteau.

Elle ferme les yeux et recommence.

Encore. Le même exercice, encore et encore. Des heures durant. Jusqu'à ce que ses doigts engourdis peinent à jongler avec la lame. Jusqu'à ce que la chorégraphie mortelle s'imprime dans son esprit, dans ses muscles, pour devenir un automatisme.

Kick-ass pense que la maîtrise des armes lui est venue par magie, comme ça.

Crétin.

On n'obtient rien sans rien. Et elle veut quelque chose. Le couteau papillon tombe.

Elle soupire et le ramasse.

 **Discipline.**

* * *

 **Allez allez, comme vous êtes trop forts, vous avez trouvé tout le monde, hein ? =D Des bisous mes lapins !**

 **Laukaz**


	14. Challenge d'été

**Par Odin, je n'ai pas rajouté de chapitre à cette fic depuis… Très longtemps !**

 **Mais depuis Avengers 3, j'ai un texte qui me tourne dans la tête, et que j'attends d'écrire… Et puis, le challenge d'été du collectif Noname, c'est « Nos derniers moments derrière la porte »…**

 **Alors, voilà. Je crois qu'il est temps. Si vous n'avez pas vu avengers infinity war, ne lisez pas ce chapitre!**

* * *

Le défi de l'auteur pour ce challenge d'été est : _Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le (la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pu finir? Et pourquoi ?_

Ma réponse sera probablement le dernier tome d'A la croisée des mondes. J'étais trèèèès jeune quand j'ai lu cette série. Incapable de me détacher des personnages. C'était déjà un déchirement d'arriver au bout de cette fabuleuse aventure, mais la fin m'a laissé dans un état désastreux pendant plusieurs semaines. (Semaines !)

Heureusement pour moi, depuis je suis beaucoup moins romantique. Maintenant j'adore moi-même torturer mes personnage, et je n'ai plus rien contre des fins de ce genre MOUAHAHAH.

Le titre de ce double drabble sera donc, de manière très originale :

* * *

 **Nos derniers moments derrière la porte.**

* * *

\- Monsieur Stark, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Le monde tourne, valse lente et floue. Autour d'eux, le silence et la dévastation.

Des bras assurés le rattrapent alors que ses jambes l'abandonnent.

\- Je ne veux pas m'en aller…

Les couleurs se mélangent, son souffle s'accélère, erratique.

Dans les yeux de l'adulte qui le serre contre lui, il y a la peur, la douleur, la colère. L'amour.

Ce n'est pas mourir, qui terrorise Peter. C'est d'abandonner l'homme qui le tient, de le laisser seul, avec sa douleur et ses remords.

Ses yeux se ferment.

\- Je suis désolé.

* * *

Il ne peut pas y croire. Tout va trop vite. La douleur lui rappelle encore la lame de Thanos qui s'infiltre entre ses os. La main de Peter s'accroche à son épaule avec une puissance colossale. A son tour, il l'étreint, il le serre contre lui. Fort. Il veut le retenir, l'empêcher de partir. A tout prix.

 _« Non. Pas lui. Prenez-moi. Prenez-moi, par pitié. Mais pas lui... »_

Lorsque Peter disparaît, Tony a l'impression que c'est son cœur qui vient de s'effilocher et de rejoindre le néant.

Il ne reste rien. Rien que des cendres, et une cruelle solitude.

* * *

 **Pour l'ambiance, je repasserai… Mais j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, à ce moment horrible :( Vivement avengers 4 !**

 **A très vite,**

 **Laukaz**


End file.
